haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Takayama
Character Overview Kate Takayama (高山 ケイト''Takayama Keito'') is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. She is the older sister of Maria and a nun at St. Chronica's academy. Appearance Kate has impressive looks, which can described as a, "matured Maria". Both of them look Caucasian ("Northern Europe" by words of Kodaka); her traits are identical to her littler sister's: lavender-silver hair, blue eyes and pale skin, plus well-endowed body. In Kodaka's opinion she has sublime, "ideal teenage girl face" and "perfect proportions". It should also be noted that because of these "maturity" traits she looks older than she actually is. Another distinctive part about Kate's appearance is a mole under her left eye. Personality Kate also has some similar to that of Maria's traits that can be described as "vulgar". She doesn't seem to mind farting, scratching her butt, burping, and telling dirty jokes in public. Outside of these habits, she is quite composed and serious, Kodaka even got confused of her actual age (in sum with her looks and she gave off impressions of someone older). She has also an eccentric viewpoint on life, especially on religion (which in her position is practically same), thinking that Christianity is a "rebellious" religion and etc. However when it comes to food, Kate completely turns into her little sister, her eyes glow and she falls into a simplistic manner of speech, which is quite similar to Maria's. It is shown that Kate is actually quite the worried older sister, constantly worrying over Maria and seeing whether or not she is well or happy. She is very grateful to both Kodaka and Yozora for signing her up (forcing) the position of supervisor for their club. She has noticed a large change in Maria that she or the other sisters couldn't have accomplished as the members of the Neighbor's club did. It is shown that Kate might harbor a small crush on Kodaka, but it is unclear if she completely let those feelings go because she knew of the status of both Kodaka's and Sena's arranged engagement. Abilities It's currently unknown which position Kate holds, besides being one of St. Chronica's nuns. It can be assumed that she may work as a teacher because of her own words: "...some students call me Kate-sensei". She has a vast knowledge of Christianity especially its origins and history. Despite this, it's uncertain if she has same mental abilities as her sibling, but the fact that she holds some position in school and is quite educated in religious studies at such young age indicates her intelligence. She also has same bottomless appetite if not more gluttonous than that of her little sister's (as on Kobato's birthday she was the one who ate most). Trivia *Like Maria, Kate's surname, Takayama ( 高山 ) literally means "Tall Mountain". *Also same as Maria, Kate's surname, Takayama and her catholic background may also be an allusion to the famous Christian-Daimiyo during the civil war era, Dom Justo Takayama . *The meaning of Kate's name in English means "pure" or "chaste". In Hebrew, Kate is interchangeable to Mary, which means "Bitterness". This may allude to how Kate feels sad and depressed about Maria's treatment to others as compared to her. *Kate and her sister seems to have a great liking for Nikujaga (Japanese Meat and Potato stew). Category:Minor Character Category:Females